


Airport Love Story

by thedancingstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, I should be sleeping, Kissing, M/M, airport, and so should they, late night, lazily written, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Roman's flight has been delayed. So he needs to find something to do... at 2 in the morning! Suddenly he finds this beautiful stranger. So he goes to say hi. How does this all play out? Especially since they are both really tired!





	Airport Love Story

And there Roman finds himself in another adventure life just throws at him. Stuck at the airport at two in the morning because of a very delayed plane. The funny thing is, he knew something like this was going to happen; the beginning of the day went by without a single hiccup. And every time the day goes by great, something has got to go wrong. That’s just how Roman’s life is. He also guessed his flight would be delayed because of the thunderstorm. What he didn’t expect was a very _very_ delayed flight. Like, the plane was suppose to arrive at 10pm. It’s two in the morning for gosh sakes!

Three emotions goes through his head. One, exasperation. He can’t believe he has to wait. Two, relief. The flight was going to  his family, in which he wasn’t so excited about. Mostly because he can’t stand his brother. And third, he’s just about ready to fall asleep.

He walks up to the chairs in the waiting room. There are people sprinkled around, sitting around. He notices some people trying to fall asleep vertical. Some horizontal. And then some people are awake, just waiting on their phones or reading. 

One particular person catches Roman’s eye.  A lone man, looking at his ipod with headphones. Who the heck has ipods anymore?

Instead of going up to him asking why he has ancient technology, Roman decides to use his line he uses usually to get a conversation started with a complete stranger:

“Hey, so I’m doing a survey about what kind of music different people like, and I would like your input.”

The stranger looks up, confused, annoyed, and tired all at once.  Roman’s  breath hitches. He did not expect the stranger to have majestic brown eyes or a nice chin. He also doesn’t know whether the bags under his eyes are from lack of sleep, or make up. The stranger slides one of his headphones off. “Yes?”

“What kind of music do you like?” Roman repeats. The stranger scoffs. 

“ What kind of survey?” he asks. 

Roman sweats. In all honesty, he did have a survey once. But only when he was in grade school. This survey doesn’t exists anymore, but it seems plausible to think it still is. “It’s a made-up survey.” Tiredness must be the thing that made him truthful. “I just wanted to talk to someone. My flight’s been  delay ed, and I’m tired. I have nothing better to do.”

“Than to bother me to ask what kind of music I like to listen to for a fake survey?”

“Yes.”

The stranger takes off his headphones and lets them rest around his neck. Then he holds out his hand. “Virgil,” he says.

“Roman,” he smiles. Roman then sits down next to Virgil. “ So what are you doing here at this hour?”

Virgil scoff-laughs while rolling his eyes. “I just arrived here, like, ten minutes ago. My friend, who lives almost 30 minutes away, decided it be best if he picked me up. I told him no, but he wouldn’t listen.” He looks at Roman. “He’s fantastic.  I love him. I’m surprised, though. His husband  is the level-headed one. He would stop my friend from driving 30 minutes to the airport at two in the morning.”

“Aw that’s adorable,” Roman says. 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t make sense why  they would do that for me, but whatever,” Virgil sighs.

“Because they love you.”

“Yeah,  they do,” he smiles. “Why are you here?”

“ My flight got delayed.” 

“ Oh. Do you live here or you going home?” Virgil asks.

“I live here. I’m going to visit my family for 3 days. It’s my mother’s 50 th birthday.” Roman puts his face in the palm of his hands. “I don’t want to go. But they paid for my flight and everything.” He groans. “I love them, but I don’t want to deal.”

Virgil blinks tiredly. “Ah, okay. I don’t live here. I’m just visiting my friends. For, like, a week? We haven’t decided yet.”

“That’s sweet.” Virgil nods in agreement. They sit in comfortable silence. 

Roman yawns when suddenly he feels a weight on his shoulder. He looks down, and there is the beautiful stranger resting on it. Eyes closed and everything. 

Wait, did Roman just think Virgil was beautiful? 

Yes. Yes he did. And no doubt why.  He was pretty. His purple hair fit him. And his jaw-line was smooth.  Even with the bags under his eyes – whether makeup or from sleep deprivation – he made it work.

That’s when Virgil just jolts up. “S- sorry!” he whisper-yells. 

“N-no it’s okay!” Roman, with the same tone, says. He notices Virgil is all tense and pulled together. “I… I didn’t mind… at all.”

“You sure?”

“You must be so tired,” Roman whispers. Virgil loosens up a bit, and turns towards Roman. 

“I am, a little.” He leans his face towards Roman’s. “And being a little tired is dangerous. Cuz that means my impulse control is down to, like, 20%.”

Roman titters. “What? I mean I agree, but what kind of impulse are you talking about?”

“Compliment giving?”

“Wh-”

“You have, literally, the prettiest face I have ever seen.” Roman stops talking. What did he just say. He feels his cheeks flush and his head get confused. “And I guess that wasn’t what you were expecting?” 

“I wasn’t,” Roman breathes out. “B...because I thought… you were pretty...”

Virgil laughs. “ Oh my gosh! That doesn’t sound like me!”

“But it’s true!” 

Virgil smirks at Roman. He leans in closer, then pulls, with his hand, Roman’s chin in. Roman just goes with it. And eventually, their lips meet. 

And just as quickly as it began, it ended. Both were blushing madly.

Roman speaks up first, “Hey, since I live here, and you’ll be here for a week, maybe we can hang out sometime!” 

Virgil smiles. “That sounds great. I’ll give you my number.”

A message runs through the airport, saying a plane is about to board. Roman looks up at one of the speakers. “Well, I guess this is my flight. Finally.” He gets up then turns to Virgil. “It was nice to meet you,” he says, holding out his hand.

Virgil shakes it. “It was nice to meet you too. Hopefully we see each other soon,” he says, smiling.

“Yes hopefully.” Roman turns around to walk away.

He is about three feet away before he hears Virgil say, “Oh, and by the way, my favorite music is emo pop.” He winks then puts on his earphones, going back to listening to his ipod.

Roman smiles. His day was great, even with the little hiccup. But it didn’t matter. Because his day ended great!


End file.
